Random meetings
by Darth Maria
Summary: Luke, Ben, Han and chewie pick up a stange woman on their way to Alderaan
1. Chapter 1

Title: Random meetings  
Author: Darth Maria  
Feedback: yes please  
Characters: Obi Wan, Luke, Han , Vader

Time Frame: ANH but it is AU  
Summary: Han, Luke and Ben pick up a mysterious woman on their way to Alderaan

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Was , I am just playing

The Falcon had just left Tatooine on course to Alderaan , it was getting late the ship was quite, most having turned in for the night- Ben had volunteered taking the nightshift, he had not been able to sleep anyway- not that he was much of a pilot but the ship was on autopilot and he just had to wake Han in case something happened.

He sat silently in the cockpit contemplation the last couple of days

He had been sitting on Tatooine for almost 20 years, just waiting, watching over Luke while hoping nothing happened, then a couple of days ago something happened, and quite a lot actually, and suddenly he found himself on the run again with the empire on their tail, all because of a couple of droids.

Part of him wanted to have stayed on Tatooine for the rest of his life in peace just letting the world pass him by, but another part was craving the adventure they there set out on and where really happy he had left that damned sandbox of Tatooine behind.

He was also quite excited about training Luke - finally something happened, how the hole story would end he had no idea, but I was better to do something, instead of just sitting around, blaming everything on himself, doing nothing

A red light started to flash, the falcon had caught the signal of a ship, a distress signal, Ben called Han at once, Han was in the cockpit quite a lot faster than Ben would have thought possible but then again a ship was just as likely to hold a rich cargo without an immediate owner as passengers in distress.

They closed in on the ship an imperial freighter it was very apparent that it was in bad shape and not flyable at all, hailing the ship gave no responds, but Han insisted on boarding it, just to check it out.

Han and Chewie boarded the ship alone, while ben and Luke stayed behind, Han said something about no wanting to bring his passengers in danger, but Ben suspected he just wanted to make sure he got anything of value , without prying eyes.

But after about 20 minutes they returned, empty-handed .. almost, Chewie was carrying a person wrapped in a blanket

"she was the only one still alive, there were about 15 dead stormtroopers an nothing of value on that ship" Han said somewhat disappointed.

she was put down on a bed and Ben got his first look at her, it was a young woman , about 25 years, pale skin and jet-black hair and she was unconscious.

Both Luke and Han were almost overeager to help out with the new passenger, but Ben pushed them both out and concentrate on the women , who he puts in at healing trance

She has no external damages but has probably hit her head quite hard and needed the rest

Ben spend the next couple of hours watching over their new passenger, she was still sleeping but she had caught Bens attention, and he did not quite know if he should be worried.

Who was she, what was she doing on a transport ship full of stormtroopers?

Was she a prisoner or an imperial woman with an escort. There was no indication in the clothes she wore.

He also kept getting flashes of images and feelings from her, but nothing conclusive. but the fact that he did sense something from her, was an indication that she was force sencetive, which added to the mysterry

About 10 hours later, something happened, and it happened fast, she went from sleeping peacefully to sitting up being quite awake, and above that looking at Ben like she was about to kill him!

Her reaction was so fast and strong that Ben, even with years of training jumped to his feet almost grapping his light sabre

The woman did not moved but looked around disoriented

"Where am I?"

Then she looked at Ben a second time, " and who the hell are you"?

Ben had intended to tell her as much of the truth as he dared, but leaving out the fact that they where in fact running from the empire, but she actually did not look like one who could handle too much information at the moment.

He let it be at " Hi I am Ben, how are you feeling"

She stared at him for a while

"Is this a kidnapping?" she said cold

Ben did not know what to say for a moment, but came around: NO...no , not at all, we found you as only survivor on a wretch transport, you were unconscious, and we did not think we could leave you behind

"…..no of course not" , she said, sounding nor very sure about herself..."so this is not en empire vessel?"

Ben looked around (wondering how they looked like from the inside), "no this is a private ship".

"Well, i guess you could just drop me of at the nearest imperial base then"

Ben tried to look calm, flying straight to an imperial base, was not exactly a part of the plan, and he doubted Han would even consider it, no matter the reward! "Right" he said, "we will se what we can do" - mostly to buy some more time.

Suddenly he remembered his manners, "do you want anything to drink?"

She smiled and nodded, "yes please"

He left her to find something drinkable on this ship.

As he entered the hallway he almost ran into both Luke and Han who was standing in the hallway looking quite interested

We thought we heard something, is she awake, Han said straining to get a look though the door behind Ben, which he shut in a hurry.

Yes she is, but you stay away, she is still somewhat besides herself and all she seems to care about is getting back to the empire

Luke looked at Ben, "so she was not a prisoner..." looking almost disappointed.

Ben shook his head in disbelieve, " your interest in her is not healthy, and no she is not very likely to be a prisoner!


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly Ben heard the door behind him open, and there she stood in the doorway still looking somewhat dazed but much better than just minutes ago.

Both Han and Luke starred at her, she was absolutely beautiful she was quite small, her long jet-black hair war hanging loose and was something of a mess, she had large brown eyes her skin was still pale but beautiful, she looked quite fragile but on the other hand her hole appearance was of someone with complete body control, and very well trained, she moved like at cat.

She looked at Ben with just a passing interest, then moved on to Han and on to Luke, and she almost flinched, stared right at him for a few seconds and then pretended like she did not care.

"I just wanted to see where I was", she said

Come along Ben said, "We will find you something to eat and drink"

She followed Ben out into the small kitchen where she sat down, eating what she was served without saying a word.

Ben stayed with her partly because he was curios, party because he wanted her away from Luke, he had not liked her reaction to him one bit.

Trying to learn more about her he asked, " I never got your name?" she looked at him , then saying, "my name is Maria...just Maria"

Ok that did not help much, but at least he did not sense any attempts to be lying

She looked up at him again " I did not think there where any Jedi's left, she said

Ben stared at her, she wasn't old enough to be suppose to remember the Jedi's , and no one talked about them, not if they likes staying alive that is !

"What makes you think I am a Jedi?"

"Well first there is the clothes, but your light sabre is a dead giveaway- the boy before also had one"

Ben didn't quite know what to say, he had the feeling that denying would not get him very far, the way she said had sounded a lot more like a statement than a question.

While Ben stood wondering what to say, she talked again " is there a fresher onboard? I could really use one, and maybe some clean clothes" he nodded thankful that the conversation had turned from the Jedi-

he lead her to the fresher and went in search of some clothes- there wasn't any women's clothes on the falcon but some of Luke's might fit.

While he searched he suddenly caught a glimpse of images and emotions from their new passenger

She was looking down on a dark granite floor and she was terrified, more than she had ever been in her life! Then there was a voice, Ben recognised it right away, it was the emperor:

" Get up girl, and come up where I can see you"

The flow stopped just as suddenly as it had started, Ben was shaking, still feeling the terror she had sent out, he tried to shake it of him and found the clothes he was looking for.

He went back to the fresher and put it outside the door, before he returned to the others, they where sitting in the cockpit and from the silence they where probably talking about her!

Luke jumped to his feet, "what happened?" I got this weird feeling just before and now it is gone again!

Ben looked quite worried, but he desired it was best to come clean:

"Yes I felt it as well, it was coming from our new passenger, and I do not like it one bit, I think she is force sensitive, not much, but it is there, and that is worse, she has been trained, she can block me out, but if she is not careful her shields drops, that was that you felt before, did you see anything?"

Luke: " No just that feeling of fear"

Han had been silent up until now

" Come on is this some kind of joke, I never meet a single person who "used" the force, until 2 days ago and now my ship is crawling with them, I think you might be overdoing it!"

Ben: "Han not now, we have to decide what to do, she has requested to be taken to the nearest imperial base, and I really feel we would be a lot better of without her, (Han looked like he was about to choke) but I know flying right into the arms of the empire is a really bad idea, so any ideas?"

Han: why not just dump her on Alderaan when we get there"

Ben: " my thought as well, it might be the best solution, but that would mean she is to stay onboard another 6 days, Luke I do not want you to talk to her, just stay out of her way, and put the light sabre away until she is gone!


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the cockpit opened, and Maria stepped in wearing Luke's clothes she looked around quickly, again lingering at Luke while looking quite puzzled

"So" she said" you are running from the empire" again more a statement than a question, don't worry as long as I am getting back to Corsucant in one piece I wont turn you in, its not my game!

"And yes Alderaan will do fine, I can get a transport home from there, and now I think I will be going to bed again I am still quite exhausted...

and Ben, ... you might want to train that boy of yours he is projection his thoughts so loudly that he would have been dead by now if my husband was anywhere near by!"

With that she left again going straight to her bed

Ben looked at the door for a moment then turned to Luke who did not look too happy about the situation, his face having turned quite pink.

Han just looked disappointed " finally I pick up a hot chick and then she is married...and married to a mass murderer by the sound of it!


	4. Chapter 4

Later Ben was meditating when suddenly he felt the terror she had projected again, and he saw the vision again, but this time it went on, he saw the hole scene from her point of view, she got up, looking up at the emperor, walking up the stairs where he sat, kneeling before him, "get up" he hissed, "look at me" she looked him straight in the eyes, and Ben felt the invasion as the emperor prodded her mind, it seemed to go on for ages, then he let her go

"She will do, she will do fine"

"My friend" the emperor said out loud, and suddenly Ben heard a sound he had not noticed before, a heavy regular breathing

Alarge dark figure entered her vision, Ben eyes snapped open, that was Vader

he was shaking, cold and very confused, who was this woman! he took a couple of deep breaths not really wanting to return to the vision, but then again he was quite curios, who was this woman and why was she important enough to demand a meeting with the emperor and Vader - and more importantly, why did she survive it!

He closed his eyes again, entering his meditative state again, it did not take him long to connect with her again.

The scene had changed, she was now walking down the hallways at the imperial palace, almost running to keep up with the large dark figure that walked in front of her, no doubt it was Vader, she was not quite so scared anymore, she was quite worried though and really wanted answers!

Vader stopped at a turbo lift and hurried her inside, still not speaking, he left the elevator heading down a hallway, entering a door almost pushing her inside!

then he finally talked:

Maria, listen very carefully as i am only going to tell you this once!


	5. Chapter 5

The emperor wants me to produce a child, you have been selected to be the mother of that child",

" Yes my lord I know"

Vader turned facing her and she felt her breathing slowing, she started to gasped for air.

"Don't ever interrupt me again woman" Vader hissed.

He slowly realised his forcegrib on her neck again and she gasped for air ...Vader continued

" This is Palpatines idea, and I do not care on bit for this, so stay out of my way woman, you have to stay in my quarters

but I do not want to see or hear you unless I ask , understand, give me the slightest excuse to kill you and I will!

Maria just nodded

With that he turned leaving the rooms and Maria on her own!

Bens eyes snapped open, and found he was more angry than anything else, that monster, he felt guilty for leaving him alive, but then he remembered Maria, she did not look like a beaten up slave that feared for her life, quite the contrary as a matter of fact!

He wonder if he might be seeing the future of this woman, but then he never had visions before, and then he remembered the way she stared at Luke ,who actually did look a lot like Anakin.

No this woman had seen Vader, and she saw something in Luke she recognised, that was the only explanation.

Ben went back meditating trying to connect with her- it was no problem at all, she was not strong enough to keep her shields in place when she slept, the scenery had change once again, or it was actually pitch black, she was sitting on something, all there was a sound of someone moving around somewhere in the dark, the figure moved towards Maria standing right in front of her, a cold metallic finger touched her cheek turning her head upwards, she still could not see a thing, then he talked it was Vader, or as Ben noted, Anakin's voice

Like this isn't this the best, in the dark there you can't se me"

My lord, if I may …..yes go ahead ….. I always found that one finds things you can not see a lot more frightening than what you can actually see.

There was something that sounded like a low chuckle

Vader answered from right beside her " yes , very true, but tonight I need the dark!"

She was pushed backwards on the bed quite roughly, Vader moving in after her, then she felt a pair of lips on her neck..

Ben sprang up, he did NOT want anymore of this, no way, what he already had seen was enough to give him nightmares the next 10 years! He almost felt sick, no more prying in other peoples minds tonight. He went to bed trying to get some sleep, but it did not work, his mind was racing, why did things always have to get so complicated, it was bad enough when they had just been running from the empire now they where running from the empire AND having Vader's wife onboard!

The next morning Ben went down for breakfast very early, he could not sleep anyway, when he entered the kitchen he saw he was not the only one awake, Luke sat I the kitchen alone.

"Morning", Ben said trying to sound more awake than he was, "morning", Luke said, while he kept starring down at the table

Ben stared at Luke…. " ok what's wrong"

I haven' t slept all night, I was having these insane dreams every time I tried to sleep,

"About what", Ben asked, not really wanting to hear the answer

Luke's face went bright red, and he looked away, "no it's not important"

"Yes it is" Ben said, "tell me!"

Ok , Luke cringed, its that woman, I was dreaming of her , I…..ehm was in bed with her, it was quite wild, he looked up quickly, smiled a nervous smile, looking quite like he would rather be somewhere else!

Ben looked quite horrified, oh no he did not need this, "Luke will you please stop thinking about her, you do not want to get involved in this " Luke looked like he was about to argue, when Maria stepped in, she smiled at them and asked for some breakfast , before Ben could react Luke was on his feet, getting her something to eat.

Ben smiled at Maria, but she did not return it, instead she walked passed him towards the table, and as she past she whispered " stay out of my mind Jedi" and he was almost sure he saw a yellow flicker in her eyes.

Ben was horrified, this was a disaster, in the meantime Luke had return with breakfast to Maria, she smiled at him , and then started talking to him, "thank you, I am sorry I forgot, what was it your name was?"

"Luke"- he answered

What's it just Luke?

Ben flinched but didn't have time to stop him for answering.

"No it Luke Skywalker"

She nodded and smiled, then looked up at Ben who was standing in the middle of the room looking as if he was prepared to kick her of the ship this very moment, right into space.

Then he heard a voice in his head, it was her, "take it easy Jedi, I have no need for him to get on a wild chase after either of you, so I won' t tell, unless I am forced to- just get me to Alderaan fast!"

Ben spoke out loud, "don't worry, we are going there as fast as we can, but I will be 5 days."

What, 5 days, what's no good- no no, I need at communicator , right now! She got to her feet, walking towards the cockpit, Ben ran after her turning on his light sabre, she stopped and turned looking at the light sabre with a worried look.

No you don't understand, I need to contact him, tell him I am alive , or else someone is going to pay for my disappearance- an he tends to go a bit overboard!

Ben remembered that day on Mustafar when he last saw Anakin, or Vader, and he did kind of go overboard then, he did not want to know that he was like now!

"Follow me", he said, entering the cockpit , where Han sat, "she needs to send a message, it is quite urgent", Han waved towards the transmitter.

"It's only audio", he said

She went to it and entered a long series of numbers, when waited.

Yes?

"My lord , its me Marie, the transport was attacked but I am safe, I am on some private freighter on my way to Alderaan, we should be there in 5 days."

The relief in the other voice was apparent to everyone, "I will be there to pick you up myself, are you unharmed?"

"Yes I am fine , I have been treated good, my lord, there are other people in this room listening to this conversation."

"Hmm, we will continue this talk when you arrive at Alderaan, they can expect a reward for their trouble".

With that the transmitting was broken

Han looked quite happy, a reward was something he understood, but he did not want to explore this husband of hers further, whom she called "my lord" and he sounded almost like …Vader?

Ben was beyond worried , he needed to talk with this woman before he let her of the ship, he had to know if she turned them in the second she was with him or if she was indeed telling the truth- he projected that thought at her – her head snapped in his direction.

Yes but not now! She projected back


End file.
